There are many situations where it is necessary or desirable to temporarily shield or cover various equipment or other objects to camouflage them, to screen them from sunlight, or to provide temporary shelter in the field. Although tarps or the like can be used for this purpose, tarps are cumbersome to handle and transport. Also, some type of anchoring system must be used to secure the tarps in place, e.g., ropes, poles, stakes, etc. which must be separately carried and affixed.
There has not heretofore been provided a simple and effective system for shielding or covering objects.